


Vampire!Jinyoung Drabbles

by chanyeolingss



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Not Fluff, Slow Burn, i havent decided if it's that kind of story, idk - Freeform, if ever, maybe? - Freeform, no immediate backstory, not smut, what even is tagging honestly, yet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolingss/pseuds/chanyeolingss
Summary: You and Jinyoung are sort of friends. You're totally fascinated by his vampire-ness and he is totally unimpressed with your humanity, but you guys hangout anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> these will all be fairly short, hence 'drabble'. I haven't really written anything like this before. This is all inspired by a variety of Gothic things. Picture of Dorian Gray if you squint.

“Is it necrophilia if I have sex with a vampire?”

His eyes shoot open comically wide. “What?” he wheezes.

“Hypothetically speaking.” 

“Oh my fucking Christ.” 

You push your body as far back into your chair away from him as possible, unsure whether or not he would burst into flames. Not that you believed in any gods, or at least you didn’t think so, your entire belief system, or lack thereof, had been shaken and twisted when you’d met Jinyoung. You honestly have no idea what’s real and what’s not. But you weren’t taking any chances. 

“I’ve never really thought about it,” he finally answers and you relax a little in your seat when he’s not reduced to a smoking pile of ash.

“How have you never thought about it? Do you not have sex? Does it stop working after you turn?”

“It works perfectly fine, thank you.” He continues, narrowing his eyes meaningfully at you while you blush (to your eternal chagrin). “I don’t really have sex with the living.”

“Oh,” you try not to let disappointment swell in your chest, you are just friends after all, and maybe not even that. “Why?”

“Too easy. It doesn’t feel right.”

“Like it isn’t good? Or like you have a crisis of conscious?” You actually cannot stop yourself from asking questions. You can feel yourself being annoying, but you dare anyone else to keep their questions to themselves when in this situation. If he didn’t want to answer, he wouldn’t and you’d let it go. Or save it for another time when he was more inclined to answer.

“Do you think I am concerned with morality?” he asks, tilting his head to the side as if really wanting an answer.

“Ah, answering a question with a question. Classic deflection. That’s fine, you don’t have to tell me.”

“I’m not deflecting,” he says looking affectedly bored, “you’re asking questions without using your head.”

You glare at him, but he’s already moved on. 

“I guess if you think about it too hard…yeah, necrophilia.” You scoff because he looks like he’s thinking about it too hard.

If he doesn’t have sex with humans, does that limit him to vampires or are there other undead creatures lurking in the dark? “Does that mean you only…with vampires?”

“No. It doesn’t mean that.” The tone of finality in his voice scared you enough to drop the subject. “Do you know that since we met all you’ve done is ask me questions?”

“You’re interesting.”

“I’m really not.”

“Oh, please. You’re a vampire! You are, by definition, interesting.”

“Aren’t I supposed to be mysterious too? And dark? And brooding? And dangerous? Shouldn’t I be warning you away from me? That’s what all the media vampires do.”

You snort. “You watch vampire stuff?”

Now he glares defensively. “Is that so shocking? You watch human ‘stuff’ and I gather it’s just about as accurate. Humans are comically unaware of their own natures.”

“I don’t see how that can be true. Self-awareness and awareness of others is a part of socializing at micro and macro levels.”

“Easy mimicry.”

“Well, it’s certainly something you haven’t concerned yourself with, that’s for sure.”

“I never claimed that I possessed such a trait.”

“So, in your argument at least, you have this in common with the average human?”  
You’re sure with the amount of glares you’re receiving this evening that you’ve been moved to the top of his ‘To Kill’ list. But if his intention were to kill you, you would have been dead long before now. You hope.

“Aish, I forgot how annoying your particular kind is. If I were a media vampire, I’d probably tease you about taking your life.”

“You’re real and reality is so much more exciting. And if you don’t think you’re dark and broody and that I’m not half scared of you at all times, then you’re dreaming, but I’m far too curious to really mind.”

“What was that thing about curiosity killing the cat?”

“Why is it that no one ever says the second part? Why are people so intent on squashing the quest for knowledge? How disappointingly human of you,” you say pointedly. 

There’s a low rumbling growl coming from his chest and in this moment you’re more than half afraid, but you refuse to backtrack or run away. 

Honestly, your working theory is that that’s probably why Jinyoung continued to put up with you. At best he seemed indifferent to the human race as a whole, at worst openly disgusted at his presumed food source, so why was he cool with shooting the shit with you? 

This was a question you didn’t want to ask. You didn’t want him to think about it too hard, like he seemed to do with most things, and decide that you weren’t worth his time. Because no matter how much you tended to annoy each other, you really liked being around him.

There’s a brief flash of emotion across his face, that no matter how you think of it, didn’t seem to be his particular brand of sarcastic anger, which you’d learned was his go to when something was said or done that he didn’t like. 

And then he was up, out of your favorite high-backed chair that your great grandmother left for you in her will. It was probably the nicest thing you owned. Which Jinyoung confirmed every time he was over by stubbornly refusing to sit anywhere else.

He walked toward the door of your apartment without saying any kind of goodbye, another thing about him that you’d gotten used to. He stopped halfway out the door and turned back to you.

“What’s the second part?”

“Hmm?”

“Of the saying? How does the rest of it go? Curiosity killed the cat….and then what?”

You smile. “Satisfaction brought it back.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. I have a few more parts already planned out. I'll probably post them sooner rather than later, but please if you have an idea or feelings or comments that you want to share, drop me a line.


End file.
